Kingdom Hearts Nobodys Organization
by Xeinai
Summary: two, no THREE new nobodys join the organization and they are all girls, read through the life of the organization before sora THOUGHT he killed them all. WARNING LARXENE AND MARLUXIA BASHING parings kiroux axel, Xeinai Demyx, Reneex Zexion
1. The Odd Beginning oO

**Ok. I know it's not the best story in the world so just go with it.**

**This al started with an inside joke about Demyx saying "Dance Axel Dance!" and so my friend and I started to make a freaking funny story about Nobody's joining the Organization. I'm going to make other stories about this but have no connection to the main one (like they never happened in the main story… they are just there for laughs) My first add on story…. I hope I will be able to submit this weekend will be called "Roxas and the Crack Plant" hehe im weird like that. Anywho enjoy!**

**(ps I know the beginning paragraphs are kinda weird but that is how my friend wrote them so whatever)**

**Disclaimer---- I do not own any of the characters in this just Xeinai and Kiroux.**

**Chapter one--- The odd beginning.**

**From the pitch black portal appeared two girls. They were tossed out into a pouring scene. It was a large square, the surfaces of the concrete and walls glinting with the light of the neon signs blinking high up on the buildings. The clouds were black and rain continuously fell, the cold droplets ramming into the ground. All was silent except for the pattering rain. **

**The girls hesitated to run into a shaded area. At that moment, two hooded people appeared from behind the corner. One girl had blond hair with blue highlights and the other had black hair with red streaks. The figures seemed to search around the square with their eyes when they noticed the two girls shivering in the rain. They approached the girls and stood before the looming ominously. **

**Finally, on of the girls said aloud, "May we help you?" The hooded ones lowered their hoods and revealed their faces. The one to the left had shocking red hair and the other had blond hair. The girls felt a bit nervous around the men, but they stood still. "Axel"—"and Demyx" –"at your service." They gave a mock bow and stepped back.**

**The blond girl then said "Xeinai" and the black haired girl said "Kiroux"**

**(This is where it gets really random. This is how the joke began)**

**Demyx pulled out his sitar and flicked his hood back as he grinned and slightly tilted his head. He then gripped his instrument, twisted it upward, and began to play it like a piano. The chords intertwined and bounced off the walls of the buildings.**

**Then randomly Demyx roared, "DANCE WATER DANCE!"**

**The tiny droplets of rain slowed and paused before they spiraled off in every which way. The light of the neon signs reflected off the droplets creating a stunning and beautiful scene. The two girls watched entranced by the polychromatic colors of the rain. Then Demyx and Axel nodded to eachother. **

**Demyx struck a strange, but melodious chord and sang out, "DANCE AXEL, DANCE!"**

**The girl with fair cerulean hair became fully absorbed with watching Demyx's handsome face as it was framed in glimmering raindrops. She was also awfully impressed by the way he played his sitar. Kiroux however, was struck dumb as Demyx said the last words. **

'**Dance Axel, Dance?' she thought. Then, Axel did just that. He danced.**

**Axel danced like there was a significant reason for him to be , well . . . dancing. He spun around and then grabbed the girl with crimson streaks and started to dance with her. The girl with cerulean streaks still continued to stare at Demyx. Demyx, after watching the two dance for a while, turned to the fair-haired girl.**

**"Xeinai," he beckoned.**

**Xeinai blinked as the radiant droplets of rain landed on her eye lashes. She was pleasantly surprised. Demyx smiled and lifted one arm up and signaled her over as he continued to play on his sitar.**

**Axel and Kiroux continued to dance. Xeinai walked over to Demyx. Demyx lifted up one hand and formed a water clone, and then passed the sitar to it. He then took Xeinai's hand and then they started to dance with Axel and Kiroux. The two pairs glided from corner to corner of the dark square; the harsh neon lights softened by the endless curtains of silver rain. Suddenly a thunder clap shattered the peaceful scene and the rain started to expel from the sky.**

**Xeinai and Kiroux froze, shocked by the sudden splash of freezing water. Demyx and Axel took a second longer to come out of their trance. The four hurried towards one of the buildings and leaned against the gray brick wall. Axel smirked and raised his arms to summon a fire. Blazing heat seared the moisture out of the air and quickly dried everyone's' clothes. In the process though, the girl's hair which was high maintenance, began to 'poof' out. **

**Axel and Demyx could not help but laugh. A little curious the girls looked down and saw their reflections' in the puddles of water. Their hair was really frizzy. They had to laugh at it too. Demyx then lifted his hand and created a portal. The four of them went throught it to ... Castle Oblivion.**

**(the randomness ends…..and the laughing begins )**

**The portal was slightly chilly and depressing with the rolling darkness and metallic purple bands of color that twisted menacingly throughout the portal. They quickly passed through and stepped out a few feet beyond the giant castle. The two girls were surprised.**

'**Castle Oblivion? It couldn't be!'**

**They were giddy as they were lead into the towering fortress. As they moved closer to the castle Kiroux began to hear odd sounds, making both girls hesitate to go any further. **

**"Its okay." said Axel soothingly, making Kiroux feel slightly better. **

**They finally came to the entrance. Demyx placed his hand on the gigantic wooden door and gave a gentle push. It smoothly swung inwards. The strange sounds stopped suddenly and the two girls exchanged glances with barely suppressed curiosity. Just as they were about to ask, a flash of golden light zapped by them. The light planted itself at Demyx's feet. It was a dagger.**

**"AXEL!! DEMYX!! YOU'RE BACK!!" squealed Larxene as she emerged from the dark shadows.**

**"Oh crap." Demyx muttered under his breath.**

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Larxene asked with a worried expression.**

**Larxene hugged each boy and turned to face the two strangers.**

**"AND WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!" she asked haughtily jerking her head in Kiroux's and Xeinai's direction.**

**"We're nobodies, moron." responded Xeinai with a pissed off attitude.**

**Xeinai could already tell that this blonde bug-like freak was going to be a pain in the butt.**

**"Axel and Demyx found us." said Kiroux in a quieter but confident tone.**

**Larxene turned her back on Axel and Demyx and faced the girls. Her face twisted into a mask of jealousy and hatred. **

**"You two!" she hissed in a barely audible voice.**

**"Don't you dare mess with my boys. Understand?"**

**Kiroux backed up a step, shocked at the ferocity of Larxene. Xeinai rolled her eyes and looked in Kiroux's direction. She mouthed, 'What a freak'. Kiroux nodded and smirked. She waved to Axel and Demyx.**

**"Let's go in! It was nice meeting you Larxene!"**

**Xeinai giggled and waved goodbye to the dumbfounded girl. As they started to walk away Larxene took one of her daggers and hurled it at Xeinai. Both Xeinai and Kiroux, having excellent hearing, spun around when they heard the 'SWISH' of the knife. Xeinai summoned a keyblade and blocked it with ease. Kiroux summoned a deadly sword, with flames that licked the edge of the blade, to back up her friend.**

**There were strands of electricity whipping around as Larxene stared daggers at the girls with a hurt expression her face. **

**"You #$$#" she cursed and then stormed past them, her cheeks stained red.**

**"Hehehe. That was fun", Xeinai remarked sarcastically. **

**Demyx and Axel just stood and gaped at the two girls. They had never seen them with weapons let alone ready to fight someone **

**"Sooooo...you like fire?" questioned Axel examining Kiroux's blade. **

**"Yep!" she said with a wild look in her eye.**

**"What the heck is that?" , asked Demyx pointing at Xeinai's blade.**

**"...I don't really know..." "I think it's a keyblade." said Xeinai.**

**"Well, why did you let Larxene go? You could have killed her and then she wouldn't have to bug us any more"**

**Axel then replied. "We shouldn't kill Larxene…unless we want to pay for it."**

**Kiroux and Xeinai looked questioningly at him.**

**Axel continued, his face serious, "Xemnas is the head of the organization and he fansies her." **

**Demyx snickered, "maaaaanseeeeex" he whispered. Everyone burst out laughing.**

**As they walked down the endless halls Kiroux asked, "Why is everything white?"**

"**Not really sure." said Axel, "Never thought about it."**

"**Be grateful it isn't pink." Demyx whispered to Xeinai. "We have a member who is obsessed with pink flowers." Xeinai started to shake with laughter. **

"**Speaking of which . . ." said Axel.**

**A dude with pinky looking hair came around the corner following Larxene.**

"**THERE THEY ARE!" she raged.**

**Kiroux snarled and Larxene noticeably flinches. Marluxia the guy with the pinkish brown hair saw Larxene twitch and became angered.**

"**YOU!" he seethed. "Respect your seniors! Be grateful that she has not electrocuted you yet!"**

**Xeinai stifled a laugh as she realized that Marluxia had a crush on Larxene. It was so obvious that it was almost impossible that Larxene had not noticed!**

**Xeinai then piped up, "I didn't know she was a SENIOR. Sooooo sorry Larxene. "**

**This got Marluxia even angrier. **

"**You…"**

**Me what?" she said in a sassy tone. **

"**Just wait when the superior sees you…"**

**This made Axel and Demyx stop laughing. Marluxia smirked. **

"**That's right. You two are in trouble for bringing them here." Implied Marluxia jerking his head to Xeinai and Kiroux.**

"**Were right here you know. We can hear you, pinky." said Kiroux.**

**This made Marluxia flinch.**

"**Just you wait till the superior gets his hands on you…"**

"**eeeeeeew…."said Demyx, Axel, Xeinai, and Kiroux in union.**

"**Follow me" said Marluxia.**

**Larxene followed behind and whispered, "You're in for it now."**

**I know right? Weird yes…very…I shall continue…but just for your information this is the first time I posted so I already know that it sucks. Hehe NEXT CHAPTER MAJAOR LARXENE AND MARLUXIA BASHING! **


	2. The Twitchy Assassin

**YAY another Chapter! WOOT **

**I do not own kingdom hearts…….sniffle I wish I owned Demyx….**

**Where we left off in chapter one**_** The Odd Beginning**_**…**

_**This got Marluxia even angrier. **_

"_**You…"**_

_**Me what?" she said in a sassy tone. **_

"_**Just wait when the superior sees you…"**_

_**This made Axel and Demyx stop laughing. Marluxia smirked. **_

"_**That's right. You two are in trouble for bringing them here." Implied Marluxia jerking his head to Xeinai and Kiroux.**_

"_**Were right here you know. We can hear you, pinky." said Kiroux.**_

_**This made Marluxia flinch.**_

"_**Just you wait till the superior gets his hands on you…"**_

"_**eeeeeeew…."said Demyx, Axel, Xeinai, and Kiroux in union.**_

"_**Follow me" said Marluxia.**_

_**Larxene followed behind and whispered, "You're in for it now."**_

**CHAPTER 2 **_**The Twitchy Assassin…**_

**Kiroux stuck out her tongue at Larxene before continuing on. Larxene hissed angrily. Xeinai blew a raspberry, but that caught Marluxia's attention.**

"**SHUTUP YOU STUPID GIRLS!" he roared.**

**Kiroux bristled "Shut up yourself you big pink daisy!"**

**Larxene gasped and Marluxia just stood there in total shock. He twitched. Axel snickered and Demyx had tears in his eyes. 'Beautiful' they mouthed to the girls. A shadow portal appeared beside Demyx and from it came **

**a man with blue hair, pointy ears, and an 'x' shaped scar on his forehead.**

"**Uh oh…" said Axel.**

"**Saix….." Demyx whispered to Xeinai and Kiroux.**

"**So..." Saix's voice was deadly calm.**

"**What is all this commotion about you two bringing visitors to Castle Oblivion?"**

**He flicked his eyes to the girls.**

**Saix stared the girls down, his yellow eyes boring into theirs. Kiroux and Xeinai tensed, ready to spring into action...or to excape. Demyx began an explanation, rather hesitatnly when Saix turned to face him. **

**"Well, we were in Deep Dive when these two came out of a portal..." Axel continued, a bit defiantly.**

**"So we picked them up and brought them here. Is that a PROBLEM Saix? Or is it against the rules?"**

**Saix curled his lip in irritation. "You were always one to cause trouble, Axel." He turned to Demyx, "And you! You should know better!"**

**The girls stood off to the side, waiting.**

**"Where were you two when all of this happened?" Saix said to Larxene and Marluxia.**

**Marluxia was still twitching so Larxene spoke for him.**

**"Well I went to wait for Axel and Demyx at the front door because they dissapeared during that invasion of heartless****we fought"**

**Demyx mouthed to Xeina and Kiroux "We ditched her". "I thought they might have died" she continued, "Anyways when they brought THESE TWO with them I knew there was going to be trouble and so I got Marluxia to help me. We are now taking them to see the superior. He'll know what to do with them"**

**Marluxia came out of shock and came to support Larxene. "We've always known that Axel was rebellious and Demyx too naive," Marluxia said haughtily. Demyx became stiff, angered by the slight 'comment'. Saix flashed his eyes at Demyx and then shot a look at the two girls who were conversing as silently as possible. "What do you think's gonna happen?" asked Xeinai giving Larxene a look of exasperation. Kiroux thought for a moment before replying, "Well, we'll be off, scott-free if we gain this 'suprerior's support. So all we have to do is be good."**

**"Well...I better see that the Superior knows your coming" said Saix. "Carry on" He opened a portal and disappeared. There was silence for a while. Then Xeinai said "What the heck was he, a mutilated blue haired Zelda?" Everyone though this was funny except for Larxene and Marluxia. "KEEP WALKING!" they shouted. A few moments later they arrived in a hallway filled with doors. All the doors had numbers going from thirteen and counting backwards. They walked until they reached the door at the end of the hall that said "1". Marluxia knocked on the door. "Come in" said a voice.**

**It was a dangerous voice, low and insidious. However, it had a pleasant tone to it, giving the two girls a bit of hope. Kiroux looked out the corner of her eye to see Larxene staring at the two organization members who brought Kiroux and Xeinai to the castle. She had a look of pure adoration. Then she noticed Kiroux and spat at her, "Look forward! Number one is about to come!"**

**The door creaked open and from it came a tall man with dark silver hair. It was long in the back, but the shorter strands in front were gelled back into slight spikes. He too, like Saix, had yellow eyes.**

**"Superior..." Larxene Demyx Axel and Marluxia murmured and bowed. The girls just stood there dumbfounded. "Uh hi..." they said. The Superior smiled as if he knew something they didn't. **

**"Axel. Demyx" he said **

**"Yes?" they replied. "I can tell these are nobodies but still...why have you brought them here?"**

**Axel coughs and begins his explanation. "These two nobodies have been found in Deep Dive during our 'patrol'. So, as you said, if there are any nobodies with a strong will for a heart, we must bring them to you." Demyx continues, "And we DID bring them here only for LARXENE AND MARLUXIA to stop us."**

**Number one nods and smiles. He faced Larxene and Marluxia and did a signal for the two of them left with smirks on their faces.**

**"Well...you both know that not anyone can join the organization. They need to be tested." said The Superior. "Tested?" said Xeinai and Kiroux. "It's a simple but challenging test. We need to see if we can count on you in battle."**

**"Cool" said Kiroux, "What do we have to kill?" "Not kill but defeats in a challenge…not kill. I suggest that you challenge the people who tried to turn you away." "Cool I get dibs on Larxene!" said Kiroux. "No way! I don't want to battle the pretty in pink sissy! Oh fine...at least it will be easy"**

**Demyx raised an eyebrow "You're that confident?"**

**"Looks aren't always as they seem" said Axel. "We're good" the girls said. "Good then it is decided" said the Superior. "Oh, and what are your names?"**

**"It's Xeinai" "And Kiroux" **

**"My name, you will need to know, is Xemnas, number one, the founder of the Organization." Kiroux and Xeinai nodded. "Now, whom shall you fight?" Kiroux faced Larxene and then asked Xeinai, "May I take her down Xeinai?" Xeinai pondered a bit.**

**"Go ahead" said Xeinai, "Just make sure you kick her butt" Xeinai then walks up to Marluxia."Hiya pinky. I guess im fighting you.Tell me you at least got a cool weapon?. No wait... don't tell me...it's a watering can right?"**

**Marluxia started to twitch a bit and then pulled out a giant PINK scife thing.**

**"Well...that's quite a surprise." "Where is YOUR weapon?" snarled Marluxia. "I think I'll let you see once I'm beating you across the head with it" said Xeinai. Xeinai and Kiroux were led to a giant arena inside the castle. Kiroux smiles, "I'll go first." Kiroux steps into the arena. As she does she sees hooded figures coming in to see the "show". Larxene steps into the arena. "GIRL FIGHT!" someone shouts. "Shut up Xigbar!" says another. Xemnas takes a seat and then shouts "Let the fight begin!"**

**Larxene stands in the arena before Kiroux. Her face is twisted with malice. "You're gonna pay for this, you red-streaked freak!" Kiroux rolled her eyes and moved into a back stance. Her left arm and leg were stretched before her and her entire weight was placed on her right leg. Her right arm was lifted above her head and strands of shadow gathered around it. Larxene did something similar and shadow gathered around her hands.**

**Larxene summoned a set of eight knives and Kiroux summoned a fire blade. Larxene screamed and electricity blasted around her. Charges of energy whipped past Kiroux and interspersed within it were the knives. Kiroux dodged quickly, but was hit because it was a feint. A lightning bolt struck down and zapped her. Larxene laughed manically. As the light faded, Xeinai, as well as the spectators could see the black spot where Kiroux had once stood. A breeze stirred the ashes. There was a collective gasp as everyone saw this.**

**Larxene was panting, she had used lots of energy, but she was happy. She had killed one of the girls.**

**There was only one left.**

**Then she choked and the last giggle died on her lips. Kiroux was standing behind her, the fire blade gleaming...and aimed right at her neck. The metal was surprisingly cold and Kiroux herself was beginning to summon flames. Larxene trembled and she dropped her knives. She wouldn't be able to do anything with her abilities at close range. She sighed and turned her head to look at Xemnas. He was frowning. She had a sudden surge of energy. "Kiroux, eh? What a stupid NAME!" With the last word roared ferociously, Larxene spun around and re-summoned her daggers.**

**Kiroux expected this and twirled her now flaming weapon. The blade was slender and sharp and Kiroux knew how to use it. She charged forth, flames erupting on either side as she ran. The fire circled around and trapped Larxene. Larxene couldn't see anything beyond the smoking flames and spun about, looking for a hint as to where her opponent would be. Kiroux leaped up, over the flames and aimed her sword down. **

**Just at the last moment, Xemnas and Axel dashed in to stop the battle. A gentle wave of fire pushed Kiroux away from the arena as Axel arrived and Xemnas lifted Larxene out of the way before the flaming force of Kiroux's attack hit her.**

**Xemnas gently lowered Larxene down and said in a bland voice, "Kiroux is now one of us"**

"**Her numbering ceremony will commence after Xeinai's battle"**

**Relieved that her friend was ok Xeinai went into the arena. Marluxia followed carrying his stupid pink weapon. Xeinai went into her fighting stance. She lifted her hand and suddenly a gust of wind began to swirl around making it hard to see what weapon she was summoning. When the wind stopped she was holding what looked like a keyblade but had a bunch of thorn vines wrapped around it. Marluxia starts twitching again...probably because the vines on keyblade looked like they haven't been watered in ages. **

**Xemnas then roared "Let the fight begin!" Xeinai charged at Marluxia and swung her blade at him he blocked it. But when the blades clashed water came out of Xeinai's blade. This made Marluxia hesitate and gave Xeinai the chance to lift her hand "bend" the water**

**She then bends the water into a thin line and uses it like a whip and whack marluxia twice on the face leaves red marks on his cheeks. **

**Dropping the water she then uses her blade to strike Marluxia's pinky weapon away. He blocks it and again more water come out of the blade. Xeinai then decided to switch tactics. Using her element of air she jumps way high... and shoots back down like a bullet. Marluxia dumbfounded, misses it by a few inches. When she landed Marluxia swung at her cutting her side slightly. Xeinai gasps for breath and then gives him a deadly glare "Ok now im MAD". She lifts her hand and except the ball of water exploded and blew Marluxia backwards making him hit the wall. He gets back up but Xeinai is too quick. She slams him against the wall and pushes her blade against his neck…"Dead" she whispered and dropped him to the floor. Xeinai walks up to Xemnas and bows. "Your now one of us" Marluxia is in the back he picks up his weapon and throws it at Xeinai. Xeinai turns around and catches it a few inches away from her face. She then takes and…BREAKS IT IN TWO. Marluxia wails like a kid and starts twitching ****Kiroux and Xeinai high-five.**** Demyx runs up to Xeinai. He starts to ramble off "that-was-so-cool-when-you-were-all-like-using-the-water-as-a-whip-and-water-came-out-of-your-blade-and-you-pretty-much-flushed-marluxia-down-the-toilet-and-it-was-sooooo-cooool!" "Get a grip Demyx sheesh "said Xeinai. "If you want I can teach that stuff later, ok?" **** Marluxia stopped sobbing and gave Xeinai a poisonous look. He summoned the scythe and it came back repaired.**

**Marluxia smiled. He then laughed. "HAHAHAHAAA! How naive you are to think that I can be stopped so easily!" Kiroux gasped and Xeinai's jaw dropped. "No way," she whispered. Demyx explained in a hushed voice, "Our weapons are of shadows. They cannot be broken that easily."**

**Larxene who was motionless up until now stood up shakily. Marluxia rushed to her side and held her shoulders steady. She was grateful. Larxene then flashed her eyes at Kiroux, a look that would kill. Kiroux stared back, all of her rage forced into it. **

**Axel stepped up next to her left and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"C'mon lets get to the numbering ceremony." said Axel.**

**They all went into a big room. Xemnas was at a stage.**

**Xemnas looked grim and a bit pale. "maaaanseeeex looks like he has something wrong," said Xeinai coughing. Kiroux giggled. Axel then snickered, "Probably since his 'crush' COUGHlaraxeneCOUGH got beaten."**

**Now Demyx began laughing. Xemnas looked down at them annoyed.**

**Now, the numbering ceremony! "Kiroux, you shall be number...14**

**"Xeinai shall number 15" "Welcome to the Organization"**

**Xemnas continues "Seeing as we don't have a room 14 or 15 you will have to find someone to share a room with until we have constructed a place for you to stay"**

**"Right," Kiroux said. Xeinai and Kiroux blushed as Axel and Demyx raised** **their hands to volunteer.**

**"Ok that settles that. Ok everyone back to your jobs." said Xemnas. "C'mon I'll show you my room" said Demyx. "Yeah me too" said Axel. They walked to the hall of doors again and reached numbers 8 and 9.**

**To be friggin continued Oo**

**PLEASE COMMENT! I must know how im doin' **

**Till the next chapter runs away**


End file.
